


Cider

by swanqueenandviolets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenandviolets/pseuds/swanqueenandviolets
Summary: In which that first night goes...a bit different than canon.“What is it that you want, Miss Swan?”“What I want?” Emma’s breath hitched, and she swallowed. “I’m not trying to interrupt your life here, if that’s what you mean.”The brunette’s eyes glinted as she narrowed them. “That’s not what I meant. What,” She continued, “Is it that you want? Right now?”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Cider

This was such a goddamn awkward situation, but fuck if she hadn’t just seen the other woman’s gaze trail over her body. The pain in her eyes had glazed over with anger, but there was something else there, something in the way the edges of her painted lips had quirked up in a smirk, like she relished it. 

Emma shivered under that gaze.

“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” 

“Got anything stronger?”

If she did, she’d declined to offer it. It was probably for the best -- Emma didn’t need to be drunk on this woman’s couch that probably cost more than three month’s rent, in this mansion, under that gaze. She sunk further into the cushions as she nursed her cider. Regina -- the other woman had introduced herself -- had grilled her on the kid’s father, on her intentions, and now they were seated across from one another with Emma trying not to squirm. 

Regina crossed her legs and Emma’s eyes followed the motion, transfixed by the way the fabric of her skirt slid over her thighs and the way her calves flexed. And then there were those heels -- black fuck-me pumps. Emma swallowed and realized that Regina had stopped talking. She hadn’t really been paying attention, and she realized that she hadn’t caught a word leaving the brunette’s lips. She glanced back up and Regina was staring at her with eyes slightly narrowed, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile that was almost predatory, revealing sharp white teeth. The other woman’s tongue darted out to wet her painted lips before she leaned forward. 

“What is it that you want, Miss Swan?” 

“What I want?” Emma’s breath hitched, and she swallowed. “I’m not trying to interrupt your life here, if that’s what you mean.”

The brunette’s eyes glinted as she narrowed them. “That’s not what I meant. _What_ ,” She continued, “Is it that you want? Right now?” 

“I…” Whatever words she had intended to speak died in her throat as Regina tilted her head to the side, dark hair slipping from behind her ear to brush her jaw. 

“I suppose I didn’t really need to ask.” Her intense gaze was still locked with Emma’s, and her voice had dropped to a low purr. “I could tell you what I want, if you like.” 

Emma felt heat rush to her cheeks. Regina’s eyes roamed Emma’s body rather obviously before she stood, crossing the short distance between them to settle down on the couch beside the blonde. She leaned back against the arm of the couch, studying Emma as she knocked back the rest of her cider. “Well?” She added, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Please,” Emma croaked. 

Regina smirked, leaning forward to place her glass on the coffee table. Her knee brushed Emma’s as she did so, and she seemed to relish in the way Emma jumped at the contact. She let her fingers skim over Emma’s leg, just below her thigh. 

“What I want,” She purred, “Is for you to take off that ridiculous outfit.” An amused smile graced her lips as her hand trailed farther up Emma’s thigh, dipping between her legs when Emma parted them with a sigh. Her fingers just barely made contact, ghosting over the fabric of Emma’s jeans until they hovered just below the seam at her center. “And then...Can you fill in the blanks, Miss Swan?” Emma bucked her hips ever so slightly, seeking friction, and Regina’s lips parted. “Is that what you want?” 

Emma just barely managed a nod. 

“Tell me.” Her mouth was at Emma’s neck now, brushing light kisses just below her ear. Emma shivered at the contact, her breathing going ragged, and she tilted her head to give the other woman better access. 

“Yes.” She swallowed. “Yes, god, please.” 

With that Regina pressed her fingers down, finally making real contact, and Emma shifted her hips forward to meet the other woman’s hand. She shuddered as the brunette bit at the tender skin of her neck. It was sure to leave a bruise the next day, but fuck if she didn’t care. Regina pulled her fingers away and Emma whimpered at the loss, but then she made quick work of her jeans, unbuttoning them in one swift motion and diving her hand beneath the fabric. Emma let her head fall back against the couch as Regina rubbed her through her panties. There wasn’t a lot of room inside the restricting fabric, and she pulled Regina’s hand out. The other woman only raised an eyebrow, but a look of understanding crossed her features when the blonde stood and shimmied out of the jeans. She shrugged out of her jacket at the same time, tossing it to the couch across from them where Regina had been previously, ignoring Regina’s slight huff of irritation. Without hesitation she straddled the other woman, earning a heady sigh from the brunette. Regina tugged Emma’s shirt over her head, leaving her in only her bra and panties, legs splayed over Regina’s lap. The brunette paused to admire the other woman’s body, raising a hand to ghost her fingers along the blonde’s collarbone. She trailed downwards, cupping one of Emma’s breasts. 

Regina’s fingers tweaked a nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, and Emma rolled her hips against Regina’s thigh in response. Regina didn’t waste a moment, kissing her and her fingers returning to their previous position. There was no teasing this time, and Emma lifted her hips to allow the other woman better access. She rubbed her thumb firmly over Emma’s clit and tugged Emma’s panties aside with her other fingers.

The groan that she let out when Regina pushed two fingers inside her was, quite frankly, embarrassing. Then again, she was already too far gone to care. 

She was dripping wet, and Regina let out a soft hum against Emma’s lips as she began to rock her fingers in and out.

“Oh, fuck.” Emma rocked her hips against the other woman’s hand. The pressure between her thighs was building faster than usual, and she surrendered to it, covering the other woman’s fingers with her own and thrusting into the pressure until she tumbled over the edge. She cried out as she fell over the other woman’s shoulder, leaning against the cushions at the back of the couch and riding the other woman’s fingers to the waves of her orgasm. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Regina hummed in her ear, curling her fingers against Emma’s movements, relishing each gasp and whimper that the blonde let out. 

Emma shuddered against her touch. “Yes,” she sighed once the waves had subsided. The other woman slipped her fingers out and she sighed. She sat up, taking a moment to ride out the after effects in the other woman’s lap before meeting her eyes and sliding off her lap. 

Regina gasped as the blonde settled on the carpet of her office. Emma traced her fingers up the other woman’s legs, letting them trail beneath the seam of her skirt. The brunette parted them in response, granting her further access.

Emma pushed Regina’s skirt farther up her thighs, the gray fabric gathering just above the tops of her stockings. She hovered between the other woman’s legs for a moment before pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Her fingers danced over soaked black lace and Regina’s breath hitched, a quiet whimper escaping her lips as she tilted her hips forward to give Emma better access. She hooked a finger under the fabric and slid them aside. Without hesitation she slid a finger into Regina’s slick heat, earning a heady gasp in return. She curled her fingertips against Regina’s walls and leaned forward, letting her tongue dart out to slide over the brunette’s swollen clit. 

Regina’s hips bucked towards Emma’s mouth, seeking friction that Emma was only too happy to provide. The taste of the brunette flooded her mouth as Regina ground against her tongue. She swirled over the other woman’s clit, curling her fingers just so until she heard the brunette cry out. She continued for a moment, relishing the way the brunette lost the control that she so clearly relished as she bucked against her tongue. She paused, pressing another kiss to the woman’s thigh as she backed away. 

“What are you doing?” Regina breathed, but then Emma tugged the lace of her panties down and tossed them aside. “Oh,” was all she said, and then Emma’s tongue was on her again, and the word dissolved into a moan. 

Emma hooked her arms beneath the brunette’s thighs, pulling the woman closer and letting her thighs rest on her shoulders. She passed her tongue over Regina’s clit as she pressed two fingers back into her heat, relishing the way her walls contracted around them and the hitch in her breath as she responded. She curled her fingertips against the pulsing until the other woman cried out, wrapping her hands in Emma’s curls and riding out her climax against the blonde’s tongue. 

Emma let her tongue slide over the other woman a few more times as she rode out the waves, relishing the way her thighs pressed against her shoulders as she did so, accompanied with ragged breaths.

When her orgasm had passed Emma slid her fingers from the other woman, wiping them on her own bare thigh. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was naked, while Regina tugged her dress back down and was nearly fully clothed. 

Regina reached down, grasping her shoulder and pulling her up for one more deep kiss, slipping her tongue between the blonde’s lips. When they parted Emma found herself staring at those swollen lips, before daring a glance to meet the other woman’s eyes. Her dark gaze burned for just a moment before it flickered to Emma’s clothes, thrown haphazardly against the other couch. Emma took the signal without word, backing up and gathering the fabric. She slipped them back on, Regina watching her with that intense amber gaze the whole time. It was only as she was zipping up her boots that the other woman spoke. 

“Are you going to leave Storybrooke, then?” Her voice was raspy. 

“I don’t know,” Emma answered honestly, nerves suddenly taking hold in her chest, as if she hadn’t just made the woman before her come undone with her hands threaded through her curls. She swallowed, trying to tamp down the desire to kiss her and take her all over again. 

“Mm,” Regina hummed in response. Her eyes trailed over the blonde once more, and Emma wondered if she was fighting the same thought. 

“I should go,” Emma whispered. 

“Right,” Regina spoke up, clearing her throat, the sound echoing much too loud for what they’d just done. She stood, still barefoot, and held the door for the blonde and she made her way out of the living room into the foyer. 

Emma headed to the front door on her own and opened it to step out onto the porch, the night air cold against her still flushed cheeks. “Goodnight,” She said, risking a glance back only to find Regina on her heels. 

Regina didn’t reply, only hooked her thumb through Emma’s belt loop, pulling her back. She cupped her other hand around Emma’s cheek, pulling her in for one last kiss before she released her into the night. She bit her teeth into the blonde’s lower lip, and Emma gasped against the pain. Still, though, she broke the kiss, stepping back as suddenly as she’d initiated the kiss. She leaned against the doorway, watching as Emma made her way to her car. “Goodnight,” She called.

Emma glanced back at the brunette’s silhouette as she tugged at the door of her bug, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time. 


End file.
